This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objectives of this proposal are to understand the mechanisms regulating the differentiation of trophoblast stem cells. The aims investigate the role of the transcription factor FoxD3 in the formation of invasive and non-invasive trophoblasts.